Touturing...Oh what fun!
by MeAndNNY
Summary: Nny decides to try some new and different methods of torturing on two of his victims. And of course. He's gonna have fun!
1. Default Chapter

~Authors Note: Yay! Another Fic by me! It's actually my 2nd fic ever written in my life, but hey I try. I got alot of reviews from my last fic, and they filled me with so much self esteem that I just started on another one! I hope I get just as many reviews as I got the last time. I usually try to keep Nny in my stories as Nny as possible. So sit back relaz and enjoy!  
  
~Disclamier: None of these characters are mine (Unfortunatly *Sniff*) But they are own by The Almighty himself Jhonen Vasquez! Yay!  
  
Torturing...Oh what fun!  
  
  
  
-It was 7:30 p.m. one Saturday evening and figure can be seen barely through the cracks of the boarded up windows with the red rays of the sunset at the home of 777. Suddenly the door of this particular house opened and figure stepped out, only being seen by the rays of the setting sun. It was Johnny of course. Nny for short.  
  
Before leaving his home you can hear a voice come out from the door before it was closed fully.-  
  
Nny: Bunny! I'm going to the Library. I wanna get there before 6 so I can get something before it closes.  
  
-With that Nny left his abode and walked to the library as the sun setted and the rays only lighting his back.-  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
-At this time of the day many people were on the streets. As most retreated home to be safe from the nocturnal creatures that came out, others where just leaving there homes to do whatever they did. Even though it did seem kinda early. For others, time didn't matter. Just as long as the bright blue skys with the living sun was gone. And the cold dead moon with the sky as black risen.-  
  
-Nny finally arrived to the Library just before it closed he went in and a few moments later came out with a not so thick, not so thin black book with silver lettering reading "101 ways to Torture." After he got what he came for he continued his way back home. Before he got home he passed in front of the 24/7. He stood there for not even a minute. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a dollar with a few dark stains on it.-  
  
Nny: *Shrugs* What the hell. I might as well have something tastefully enjoyable before I get to work.  
  
-Saying that with a bit of a smirk, he placed the book that he held firmly under his arm into his backpack and continued into the 24/7. As he entered the shop the clerk that did the night shift looked over his newpaper and his eyes widen as he saw Nny and remembered that night with the 3 boys and himself. (Read my first fic to understand what im talking about.) He walked straight to the BrainFreezy machine and proceeded to get himself and Cherry BrainFreezy. Not giving the clerk a second look, he started slurping on the straw and just placed the bloodstained dollar bill on the counter and walked out and continued walking home.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
-Arriving at home he placed his backpack down onto his couch. He then headed toward a door on the other side of the room. He opened the door and headed down stairs. When he finally reached the place he was going to he opened the door to the rather large darkened room, only being lit by a single candle, half way melted. A few faint "gasps" can be heard. The only movement seen in the room was Nny, pulling up a chair and sitting by the only sign of light in the room. The candle's flame only lit half of Nny's face leaving the other half only faintly outlined. And the other expression on Nny's face was a rather large, malicious smile.-  
  
Nny: Hi. My name is Johnny, Nny for short though.  
  
Voice 1: *Groggy* Where the hell are we?  
  
Nny: Your in one of my many torture chambers of course.  
  
Voice 2: *Also a bit groggy* Why are we here?  
  
-At this question Nny stood up-  
  
Nny: Why? Im surprised that you dont remember the acts you two did to earn you a trip to one of my lovely chambers. You can only be so lucky to have lived this long so far.  
  
Voice 1 & 2: ...  
  
Nny: Still don't remember? Well let me refresh your memory!  
  
  
  
~ I did'nt plan on making a Chapter series so soon. But I started writting this and ideas just kept on rushing into my head so im making it a series! Yay for me!~  
  
~So what was the reason these 2 people where in the touturing hands of our beloved Nny? What does he plan on doing with them? And why did he get that book from the Library? Well you'll just have to wait and see!~  
  
Ps. please review for my storie so far! Unless you wanna save your review for the next chapters. 


	2. The Reason

~Authors Note: Hehe! Well now we will find out more about...Stuff! Yay! Anyways i'am going to try and make this fic a little longer then my last one. At least 1000 words. We can only hope. Enjoy!  
  
~Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters in my Fics, except for the ones I made up. Every other character is own by Jhonen "God" Vasquez! Yay! Oh and on a quick note. All the methods of torturing are all my ideas. All of the ideas are mine except for the CWT. If you want to use any of my methods, please ask me first. Thanks! Now on to the Story!  
  
Chapter 2. Angelo And Ricco  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Nny was still standing, and his face was still half lit by the only source of light in the chamber. His malicious grin still big as ever only just a tad smaller, ableing him to speak. The two people in the chamber were silent all that could be in the room was the heavy breathing they were doing and the chains that rattled as they slighty moved every so often.-  
  
Nny: You type of people don't reconize the people you like to torment for your own amuzement and to make yourselfs feel like better, bigger people. Do you?  
  
-Nny head lowered slightly at every word he said until he was face to face with one of his victims outlined face. He then rised his head back up quickly, yet slowly and continued talking-  
  
Nny: I was walking downtown one evening. It was about 3:30a.m. I had just finshed with one of my...projects, and was a bit tired and decided to go out and refresh my self with the cool night air. I came up passed a nightclub and you two came out.  
  
-Nny's grin turned into a mixture of a teethed grin and frown-  
  
Nny: I figuared you guys were just drunk, but I knew you were'nt and that I can blame your actions on your self personality. I proceeded to walk passed you two and not give it a second look. Until you looked right at me and rammed me right into the street!  
  
-He pointed a finger at the person right to him-  
  
Nny: You both laughed at me! As I got up I thought about what a bunch of assholes you were. Then even though I knew you weren't drunk, you threw a beer bottle at me! Then you grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and slammed me into a dumpsters side! I thought about killing you right then and there and ending your miserable lives!...  
  
-Nny stopped shaking his fists at the two of them and his malicious grin returned to him-  
  
Nny: But then I thought I'd be doing you two a favour. I thought of having a little fun with you, like you had fun with me.  
  
-At this Nny sat back down on his wiccer chair and stared at the shadowed outlines of his two victims-  
  
Nny: Well...Now that I've refreshed your memories a bit, and that you know the name of your soon to be killer. I thought you'd might like to introduce yourself. Seeing as to how I'll be having fun playing with you guys until I get bored and just kill you. At least ill be able to call you two by your first names. Now then who would like to go first?  
  
-Nny pointed at the figuar to the right of him. The figuar made a slight sound, almost in possible to be heard-  
  
Voice 1: Fuck you!...  
  
Nny: Awww thats not very nice. Well if your not going to tell me how bout I just force it out of you?  
  
-He pulled out one of his daggers and held it up to the guys throat. You can hear him gulp. Then grumble.-  
  
Voice 1: Angelo...  
  
Nny: Ahhhh... Now we are getting somewhere!  
  
-Nny tilted his head slighty to the left and pointed the dagger at his figuar to the left of him-  
  
Nny: And you?  
  
Voice 2: Ricco... Do you really plan on killing us?  
  
Nny: Of course! Why would I sicken the world anymore than what it is by letting you two go?  
  
-Nny put his dagger away and stood up and proceeded to the door-  
  
Angelo: Hey! Wait! What do you plan on doing with us anyway!?  
  
Nny: I told you already, Im going to have fun with you by playing a game I call "See how long one can last to extreme torturing!" Hmm now that I think about I should come up with a catcher name *Shrugs*  
  
Ricco: Well arent you gonna give us something to eat? You know like a last meal or something? Its been 4 days...At least I think its been 4 days.  
  
Nny: Well in prison you get a last meal before you die. Unfortunatly Im not as kind as the guards at a prison. And frankly. Feeding you would just be a waste of food since your going to die anyways.  
  
-Nny started closing the door behind him, ignoring the swearing, and screaming of Angelo and the atemptes of Ricco making him quiet down.-  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Steps can be heard faintly and then growing louder and louder, until finally a door opened. And none other then Nny walked out. Nny walked up to the table where he sat down his Brainfreezy and flopped down on the couch and placed his feet up on top of the coffee table and sighed deeply, still partly smiling as he drank his brainfreezy. After about 5 minutes of day dreaming, Nny reached over to the other side of the couch for his backpack. He put down his Brainfreezy for a moment as he took the book he had borrowed from the library and then picked it back up again.-  
  
Nny: Hmm. Intresting. Well I might as well as to find some new methods.  
  
-Nny opened the book and opened it to section C.-  
  
Chinese Water Torture-  
  
This is an age old method of torturing. The torturer will strap the one that is being tortued to a chair or any method of restraint. Then the torturer will drip amounts of water onto the victims head, Thus driving the Victim in insanity. Warning: Do not atempt this method if you are not patient as to it would probably take up to a week tops for the Victim to show any sign of affect.  
  
-Nny thought for a while and thinking if he was patient. Coming to the conclusion that this really would affect neither of his victims, just annoy them. Nny rummaged through the book a little looking at categories from Painful to Amuzing and to Not So Painful, But Just Annoying. He looked at some of the pictures the book had such as a picture of a mans legs tied over his back up to his head and tied to his arms and his belly being exposed and being swung back and forth over a series of knifes sticking up from the floor. He looked at the book for a few more moments and then putted down. Even though he had one or to more ideas he couldnt help himself and walked over to a desk and started drawing Happy Noodle Boy doing the Chinese Water Torture do a policeman.-  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~ Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Like it? Please review if you'd like to. Its 2:25a.m. right now and I just finished im a little bit hyper from having my own little Brainfreezy and...I should stop talking right? Anyhow! stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. South American Fire Ant Feast!

Sorry everyone that has been reading this fic that had to wait so very very long. But its finally up! I made this one a bit shorter than the others ones. And again sorry for the long wait.  
  
Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic except for Angelo and Ricco. All others are Jhonen's! Yay Jhonen!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
-Nny was putting the finishing touches on his new Happy Noodle Boy comic. He sighed as he placed his pencil down and looked down at the floor and saw Mr. Samsa scutter under his chair and atempting to take cover under anything it can.  
  
Nny: Oh no you don't!  
  
-Nny leaps up into the air and falls flat on the bug.  
  
Nny: Until we meet again! Mortal enemy.  
  
-Killing the bug must have given Nny a bit of a thirst for tourment. For at that moment he made a most menecing grin, that would make anyone frozen still with fear. He grabbed his book and walked over to a closet and opened it. There was a box. Nny picked it up and the clanking of metal hitting each other could be heard coming from it. And with that he continued down stairs, deep within the bowels of his home.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Nothing could be heard from the home of 777 for a while. But underground a few noises could be heard faintly, such as the creaking of a squeeky door as its slowly being opened and the faint "gasps" of Nny's guests.  
  
Nny: Hi!! *Waves energeticly*  
  
Nny: And how are my 2 little lab rats doing tonight!?  
  
Ricco: Well, not to good.  
  
Nny: Awww, and why is that?  
  
Angelo: Why!? Well how would you feel if you knew you only had a few days to live!? You wouldn't feel to good, would ya?  
  
Nny: Hmm. Well I suppose not. But think of all the fun we are going to have!  
  
Ricco: Well, technecally only you will be the one having fun.  
  
Nny: Hmm. Well you got a point there too. But you already had your jolly merry time making other people miserable. Now its my turn!  
  
-Nny took a seat on the only stool in this dark lonely chamber. He looked at the candle that was sitting on the small table next to him and saw that there wasnt much wax left to burn. Nny shrugged and flicked the switch to the swinging lightbulb on the roof. Many rats and bugs could be seen for a split second before they took shelter in the walls of the room. The Homicidal Maniac placed the book on top of the table and large amounts of dust are seen floating in the air to the floor.  
  
Nny: Now let's see here. Hmm. Which one to do, Which one...  
  
-Flipping from page to page trying to decide which of the tourments Nny should do to his victims. He stopped at one page and thought. "Where would I get a monkey?" And continued flipping though pages.  
  
Nny: Hmm, eyebrow plucking? No. Rattlesnakes? Hmm... Maybe later. Aha!  
  
-Finally stopping at one page Nny quickly read through the directions of the first tourment that looked promising. He ran upstairs as fast as he could into his bathroom and looked around the room until he finally found what he was looking for. He put it in he pocket, grabbed a pair of gloves, and 2 large buckets with lids and ran outside.  
  
Ricco: What do you think he's going to do?  
  
Angelo: How the hell do I know!?  
  
Ricco: Gee sorry, you dont have to be so mean.  
  
Angelo: ...Just shut up...  
  
Ricco: I mean, I'm going to die to, you don't see me being all pissy and shit.  
  
Angelo: I hate you.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~ 1 hour and 30 minutes later ~  
  
-Nny entered his home once again whistling a tune. He was wearing the pair of gloves he grabbed eariler and the were not white as before but a bit darker like black or brown. The buckets seemed to be filled and the lids were shut tight upon them. He walked downstairs into a different room and put down the buckets,snapped off his gloves and trotted to the room were his anxious guests were waiting.  
  
Nny: Im back! Miss me!?  
  
Angelo & Ricco: No.  
  
Nny: *Sniff* Oh well! Time to go!  
  
Angelo: Your letting us go!?  
  
Nny: Of course! Not.  
  
Ricco: Then where are we going?  
  
Nny: You'll see.  
  
-With that Nny unchained the 2 of them, but made sure they we tightly strapped in the straight jackets and took them to the room were Nny left the 2 buckets eariler. When he got there, Nny kicked them both inside and walked in after them. After flicking the switch to another swinging lightbulb in the room he walked over to sharp hooks, being held up by 2 pieces of rope. He lowered each of the hooks and then walked over to Ricco and Angelo. And gave them a menicing grin.  
  
Nny: Play time beings...Now!  
  
-He grabbed them both and dragged them over to the hooks. He hooked them both upside down and pulled them up so that both of them were eye to eye level with Nny. After they were both secured and tightly bowned, Nny walked over to the buckets and place one under each of there heads. But then Nny realized something.  
  
Nny: Darn I forgot something! Grr... Delays, Delays! I'll be right back!  
  
-And off in a flash Nny ran up the stairs once more. ( Getting tired of reading arent you? Want to see some tourturing dont you!? Its getting there dont worry!)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
~ A few seconds later ~  
  
-Nny returned witha stool, a spray can of some sort, another can with a plastic ring attached to it, and a large jar of some yellowish substance. He placed everything down except for the spray can and walked over to Angelo and Ricco. He shook the can and sprayed a large circle around them. White foamy stuff came out from the can. Nny walked back to his pile of stuff and grabbed the jar with the yellow stuff inside, and stepped over the white circle and poured the thick,sticky stuff over the heads of both of them. Then stood over them and spoke.  
  
Nny: Welcome to tourtue number 1. Hopefully you'll live through this one to continue to the next one. What you have on your head is honey. And I would advise you to stop trying to lick it and keep your mouth close. The white stuff circled is bug repealent. This is so I done get bitten, that wouldnt be good. Anyhow The name of this first tourtue is called "South American Fire Ant Feast!" Bon appatiet!  
  
-With that he unlidded the buckets and hopped over the white foam and sat on his stool. In no time at all Gigantic Fire Ants crawled outta the bucket and and began devouring there heads! From there heads up to there chest, nothing could been seem but a wave of red ants. Nothing could be heard either. Not a single scream or shout.(if you had ants crawling on your face would you open your mouth?)  
  
~2 Minutes later~  
  
-Angelo and Ricco couldn't take the pain of being bitten any longer, the honey was gone but the ants were still there, even more than before! Suddenly as if on cue they both let out an ear splitting scream!  
  
Angelo & Ricco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
-They began squirming and swinging themselves about trying there hardest to get the ants off. but to no aval. After about 10 minutes of them screeching and swinging, Nny sprayed them with the white foamy stuff and all the ants died instantly (cool isnt it?)  
  
Nny: Well now, wasnt that fun!? I sure enjoyed it. And from the screeching you two made Im sure you had fun also!  
  
Angelo & Ricco: (Too exausted to talk)  
  
Nny: Well I see you lived though the first session. Hurray! More fun for later on!  
  
-After the white foam melted of there heads all you could see was... ( To horrific to describe) Nny unhooked them both and let them fall to the ground and walked out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! chapter 3!! All done! You like it? Read and Review please! I was thinking in deleting this story but it depends on how the reviews come out. Bai Bai For now! 


End file.
